grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Cocoon of Caprice 0
The Cocoon of Caprice 0 is the 1st and only episode of Grisaia no Meikyuu (Anime). Plot Two years ago, at the Vancouver International Airport, there had been a kidnapping. The terrorist have taken over the airplane and held a Japanese woman national hostage. They demanded a fuel and a pilot in exchange of the girl's life. Yuuji Kazami, who is codenamed "Boomerang", is in his firing position two thousand meters away from the plane. He was ordered by the Second Lieutenant of the Military named Justin Mikemeyer to shoot the target, as in the kidnapper, and once he does that, a suppression unit of a soldier named Daniel Born, nicknamed "Danny", will breach simultaneously. Yuuji claimed that it's impossible, but the Captain of the Military named Agnes Garret gets annoyed and angrily ordered him to do his job anyway. Then, a Communication Officer named Robert Wallson, nicknamed "Robby", has sent a data to Yuuji's PC, and that data was a "Bush Dog" icon, which looks nothing like that, it was an icon of a girl named "Shimoheihei". As the men finished fueling the plane, a terrorist who is holding a girl hostage came out while pointing a gun at her as they are ready to trade a pilot for that girl. This gives Yuuji an opportunity to snipe that terrorist, and then, a direct hit on the terrorist's hand, although it spilled blood on the girl's face. With the shot successful, Justin ordered Danny and his unit to infiltrate the plane. After that, Yuuji has rescued the girl, who fell on the water in order to wash the blood off her face and gets picked on by Danny. Yuuji picks up the girl's identification and it says "Chizuru Tachibana", which means that the girl Yuuji rescued is, in fact, Chizuru Tachibana. Danny did not think that despite looking young, she is actually older than him and Yuuji. Chizuru gets annoyed and told them that she is a principal of the school. Before leaving, she wants Yuuji to suggest for something as a thanks for rescuing her. Yuuji has made a decision: He wants to become an ordinary student from an ordinary school. In JB's office from the HQ, she did some research about Yuuji's personal life. According to the record, Yuuji had his family: Ryouji Kazami, Yuuji's father and the owner of a small antique shop; Satoko Kazami, Yuuji's mother, who's spirit was weak but she was reliant upon the others' affections; and Kazuki Kazami, Yuuji's sister, blessed with her talent of science and arts since her childhood and had a promising future, but was killed as a victim in the Minibus Disaster. Yuuji is the second child of the Kazami family, two years younger than Kazuki, and he was treated harshly by those around him. In a flashback, Kazuki was four years old and her father, Ryouji, was impressed by Kazuki's talent of drawing a picture. Six years later, when she was ten years old, her skills of painting have improved and pieces of her drawing are said to be worth several million yen. After a brief flashback, Chiara came inside the office to inform JB that Yuuji have arrived. After Yuuji came inside and sat down, JB informed him that she read the documents that he sent to her and asked him a few questions regarding Kazuki's death. It all happened when he was a young boy, where he was having a hard life and was treated like a fool, and Kazuki was worried about him. The next day, Yuuji and Kazuki were playing catch with their ball, and Kazuki wants him to throw the ball with his left hand, which he does so perfectly. Later that day, while walking home, she told him to never give up and work hard, even if the situation would be worse. Afterwards, Yuuji was drawing a picture, and despite looking cartoonish, Kazuki liked it and put his drawing next to her painting. However, Ryouji was displeased and he told Kazuki to remove that picture, but she refused and claims that she liked it. But then, Yuuji appeared and tore up his own picture, which shocked Kazuki and Ryouji scolded him for trying to be "spiteful". Later that night, Kazuki was sad and felt sorry for what happened earlier that evening. The next day, Yuuji met a man who was talking to Ryouji and that man gave him a bar of chocolate from his music box. Ryouji told that man that unlike Kazuki, Yuuji lacked his talent of drawing. After that, Ryouji angrily asked Kazuki why can't she draw better pictures, but she claimed that she was a child back then. Later, Yuuji asked her why did she lied to their father when he knew that she draw better pictures, and she answered that it is irritating to be thought of. Then, she showed him the manga that she borrowed from a girl in class and after she is done reading them, she will lend it to him. She then wants him to make some friends so he can play with them. A moment later, Kazuki cancelled her plans to study in Paris and maintained a relatively quiet lifestyle. But even then, her paintings have impressed a lot of people. Then, at nighttime, Yuuji was left all alone at home while his parents and Kazuki went out. When Kazuki came back, she shockingly saw Yuuji eating bread while dunking it in the glass of water. But then, she opened the fridge to show him the food so that he can eat them. He told her that he would get scolded if he ate the food from the fridge without permission, but she would scold their parents for scolding him. Kazuki felt guilty for leaving him all alone and that he was eating bread. Then the next day, his father hated him now more than ever and his mother, Satoko, was avoiding him. Later, Yuuji went back to Kazuki and told her that he made a friend, and it was a girl named "Sachi Komine". Kazuki gets jealous when he made a female friend and forbids him from making any more female friends that she did not approved. However, she told him that she will find an appropriate girl for him. JB interrupts Yuuji's story by asking him about the "practical jokes by Kazuki", and he continued his story by explaining it to her. Yuuji and Kazuki were taking a bath, and she washed him. Kazuki asked him if he ever kissed a girl, and he told her that he didn't, so Kazuki proceeded by kissing Yuuji on the lips, which indicates that it is Yuuji's first kiss. Afterwards, she told him that incest is when siblings love each other, but cannot get married to each other. She then asked him if she is abnormal to him for loving him so very much, but he told her that she is just right, which made her happy as she thanked him. Then eventually, Kazuki enrolled at Takizono Academy, but she did not joined the fine arts club, she instead joined the basketball club. Later, back in the Kazami residence, while the family are eating, she smiled at him because even though he feared her, he depended on her. Kazuki's lifestyle would continue for all eternity as she heads out on a field trip. But one day, it leads her to the events of the Minibus Disaster, where there was a sole survivor, and it wasn't Kazuki, it was a girl named "Amane Suou", who was unknown to anyone back then. Kazuki is dead, and Satoko was devastated for the fact that she died, while Ryouji fell into depression and became alcoholic. Soon after, Ryouji began abusing both Satoko and Yuuji whenever he demanded more alcohol. Next day, Yuuji and Satoko moved out of their home, away from Ryouji, and they moved into their new home. They were having a peaceful life for a year, until one day, Ryouji managed to find Satoko and abused her once more. Yuuji tried to stop him, but Ryouji hits his face and caused him to fall down. And then, Ryouji started raping Satoko, and Yuuji has had enough of him and decides to kill his own father. When he remembered that Kazuki asked him which hand will he use in order to kill a man, Yuuji stood up and finally hits Ryouji with a glassed bottle of alcohol and caused him to spill blood on the walls. Yuuji saved Satoko by killing Ryouji out of his life. Since Satoko is scarred for life and unable to run away, she wanted Yuuji to run all the way to the station. As night falls, Yuuji heard an ambulance and ran back home to witness the corpse of Ryouji. He then ran inside and witness a person who was hanged, and that person was his own mother. Satoko committed suicide, and then Yuuji passed out and was taken to the hospital. After waking up in the hospital, Yuuji read the note that was covered in blood, it was Satoko's suicide note and he cried. Soon after, one man released Yuuji from the hospital, it was a man named "Rei Kirihara", the same man that Yuuji met a while ago. Then after, Rei took him inside his mansion and made Yuuji put on the girl's clothes and a girl's wig, in order for Yuuji to look like his sister, Kazuki. He then touched him in a place that made Yuuji feel uncomfortable. Then, in a stormy night, there was that one man who came inside the room and slapped Yuuji in his face. However, Yuuji got back up and killed that man off. Rei came back and was impressed for what Yuuji has done. He took Yuuji back to his room and told him that he is not mad for killing that man. Yuuji remembered that it was a cold country, and in that country, Rei was known as "Heath Oslo", and Yuuji called him that. Heath then enrolled Yuuji in a terrorist training camp. While Heath liked him, that made the other boys hate Yuuji. Yuuji was then trained to snipe in a long range. But then, one of the boys beat Yuuji up in a fight, leaving him injured. However, Yuuji met a girl named "Marlin" who treated his wounds and shared him some food. The next day, Heath trained Yuuji how to fight with real blades and how to snipe at the enemies. Then one day, there was a graduation exam, where Yuuji must defeat and kill his opponent in a fight to the death, and his opponent was none other than Marlin. As the fight begins, Yuuji gained the upper hand by punching Marlin as she falls down. He then kicked her down, but when her scream reminded him of his mother's scream, it shocked him when he was about to become like his father. The other boys then wanted him to finish her, but instead of killing her, Yuuji held back in fear, giving Marlin the opportunity to stand up and beat him up while she laughed like a maniac. Heath gets mad and demanded Yuuji to stand up and fight, but it was too late, for Marlin defeated Yuuji by kicking him sky high. Yuuji had failed his graduation exam, and Heath was disappointed and dragged him to a prison wall. Later, Marlin came inside the prison wall to wash Yuuji's wounds off, regretting for what she has done to him apologizing to him with her exact same words that reminded him of his mother's words. Then after feeding him some food, Marlin told him that she will graduate soon, despite her bad fighting skills. Marlin then graduated from the camp and she never saw Yuuji again. He was hoping that he would see her again if she survived, but one day, the nurse told him that Marlin was killed in action, which saddens him. Two months have passed, and Heath gave Yuuji another chance to graduate. Yuuji's task was an actual assassination, where he disguised himself as Kazuki and moved to Canada in order to kill his target. He went to a hotel to meet with a man, who gave him the money for doing nothing. And then, Yuuji killed that man by stabbing his neck with a pen. That incident reminded JB that she was a member of an American Intelligence agency. Yuuji then told her that the CIA called him ET-01: "Enfant Terrible #1", as he had heard it from Asako. JB then found out about the victims: Glenn Macpherson, a judge from the International Court of Justice who was stabbed in his neck; Harold Bowman, CEO of the American bank ABM who was killed from a broken neck; Benoit Robert, French left-wing radical and a member of the National Assembly who was strangled; and Paul Graham, a freelance journalist who was crashed and died in a car accident. JB could not grasp Yuuji's true identity, until that one night where they have infiltrated Heath Oslo's residence and found him. A bunch of armed men have appeared, and a woman named "Asako Kurasabe" began infiltrating the mansion. After they broke in, they killed some of Heath's guards one by one. When Asako and the others broke inside Heath's room, Heath himself was not there. And then, the men were ambushed by more of Heath's guards, until Asako killed all the guards. Then, they went downstairs, exploded the door and found a girl inside. Asako thought it was a girl, but when the wig fell off, she found out that she is a boy, Yuuji. After that, she took him out of the mansion and was informed that Heath got away. And that is where Yuuji first met Asako. Meanwhile, Heath did managed to escape with that other man who is working for him, as Heath said that he will meet Yuuji again one day. Yuuji's story about the dark past has finally ended, for now, and Yuuji told JB that they should take a breather. Meanwhile, in the student dormitory, while watching another episode of "Tuna Man", Makina was cheering for Tuna Man, but Sachi suddenly fell in love with Tuna Man's archenemy, Shark Man, and cheered for him instead. Michiru asked the girls about Yuuji's whereabouts, and Makina teased her by asking her if she is lonely, which Michiru denies it. Sachi then told Michiru to get used to being alone, as she used Yumiko as an example, but Yumiko of course denies that fact. Sachi then told the girls that she brought something from Yuuji's room, and it was a report about Yuuji's past, all putted together after it was shredded. Seeing that they do not know anything about Yuuji's past the moment after he knew theirs, they finally looked what his past is all about. To be continued in the final season... Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Michiru Matsushima *Amane Suou *Makina Irisu *Yumiko Sakaki *Sachi Komine *Chizuru Tachibana *Yuria Harudera *Chiara Farrell *Kazuki Kazami(flashback) *Mifuyu Sakurai(flashback) *Tamaki Hirooka(flashback) *Megumi Komori(flashback) *Saaya Kaneda(flashback) *Ritsu Koide(flashback) *Minori Sakuma(flashback) *Ryouji Kazami(flashback) *Satoko Kazami(flashback) *Asako Kusakabe(flashback) *Heath Oslo(flashback) *Daniel Born(flashback) *Agnes Garrett(flashback) *Justin Mikemayer(flashback) *Robert Wallson(flashback) *Marlin(flashback) *Glenn Macpherson(flashback) *Harold Bowman(flashback) *Benoit Robert(flashback) *Paul Graham(flashback) Trivia * This episode is a 1-hour special of this anime.